Nagini's bond Traducción
by Allelu
Summary: Después de salvar a Snape de la mordedura de Nagini, Hermione cree que pueden tratarse mejor. Pero cuando el niega recordar que ella lo salvó, su corazón se rompe por lo que pudo haber pasado entre ellos. Sin embargo, no dejará que las cosas acaben así.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son todos propiedad de J.K. Rowling, al igual que el contenido de la historia que es propiedad de PiercingArrow.

**Nota de traductora: **Esta es una historia que leí hace poco y me gustó. Empieza justo después de la batalla final y como veréis hay unos pequeños cambios. Algunos personajes que murieron en el libro siguen vivos y el epílogo no se ha tomado en cuenta.

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

Nagini's Bond

Capítulo 1

_Sigue siendo humano_

"Le hemos encontrado" dijo Kingsley caminando hacia el pequeño grupo formado por Harry, Hermione, Ron y Remus.

"¿Dónde?" preguntó Harry.

"Casa de los gritos"

Harry corrió hacia ese lugar, Remus siguiéndole desde cerca. Hermione fue tras ellos, todavía intentando averiguar quién era _él._ Una vez llegaron hasta allí, esperaron a que Kingsley hiciera un complicado hechizo que hiciese que el sauce atacase a cualquiera que se acercase menos a ellos. Mientras tanto, Hermione, decidió averiguar quien era la persona que habían encontrado.

"Remus, ¿quién está allí?"

"Un hombre herido al que queríamos encontrar"

"¡Remus Lupin!" su relación se había estrechado durante el verano. Hermione no dejaría que le respondiese con tal ambigüedad.

"Snape"

Se adentró en el interior del sauce antes de que los demás se percatasen de que Kingsley ya había acabado el hechizo. "Hermione" la llamó Harry.

"Hermione, todavía podría estar..." Remus suspiró, "Nagini" acabó de decir silenciosamente, a la par que ella desaparecía en el interior del árbol.

"Venga, vayamos tras ella" dijo Ron, el resto siguiéndole hacia la casa de los gritos.

Estaban tan alejados de Hermione que ni siquiera escuchaban sus pasos. Apretaron el paso, preocupándose por el hecho de que Nagini podía estar todavía por allí. Una vez llegaron a la habitación la encontraron de cuclillas sobre el cuerpo inerte de Snape, sus manos en el pecho de él y la varita tirada en el suelo a varios metros de distancia. Estaba murmurando algo entre dientes, pero ninguno era capaz de entender el qué.

"¿Hermione?" preguntó Harry, poco a poco acercándose a ella.

"Lo he intentado todo, _todo_, ¡sé que no puedo ayudarlo! ¡necesita ayuda!, ¡llevadlo de vuelta a Hogwarts!"

"Hermione, es un mortífago, un traidor. Mató a Dumbledore" intentó disuadirla Harry.

"¡NO! No, el sigue siendo una persona, ¡sigue siendo humano! ¡Tenemos que salvarlo! Tiene que..."

Con un jadeo repentino, Hermione se sentó a horcajadas sobre Snape y colocó sus manos en el pecho de su profesor, los dedos pulgares e índices tocándose. Empezó a susurrar un encantamiento que jamás antes había probado, esperanzo que funcionase. Sus ojos se cerraron y las palabras fluyeron con un ritmo continuo.

"Hermione ¿qué estás...?" empezó a decir Ron, pero fue cortado por Remus.

Observaron como un haz de luz viajaba desde el cuerpo de Hermione hasta el cuerpo de Snape a través de sus brazos. Poco a poco el brillo que desprendía la joven bruja fue transferido desde ella hasta su profesor, concentrándose en un lugar de su cuello para después, con un fogonazo, extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Al acabar dicho fogonazo, Hermione se derrumbó sobre Snape.

"¡¿Qué ha pasado?!" gritó Ron.

"No lo sé, ella sólo... " Harry estaba sin palabras.

"Independientemente de lo que haya pasado hay que llevarlos a _ambos_ a la enfermería" ordenó Kingsley.

Remus hizo un hechizo de levitación sobre Hermione, mientras Kingsley se encargaba de Snape. Caminaron despacio y en silencio durante su marcha de vuelta al castillo, cada uno intentando saber qué es lo que había hecho Hermione.

88888888

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?" preguntó Hermione.

Estaba acostada en una de las camas de la enfermería. Neville yacía en una cama contigua. Todos sus amigos estaban junto a ellos dos.

"Una semana" dijo Harry "Hemos estado muy preocupados por tí"

"Estoy bien, de verdad. Y Snape, ¿ha salido ya de aquí?"

"Sí, el imbécil grasiento, se despertó al día siguiente y se fue sin más de allí" bufó Ron.

Hermione se río tontamente ante la imagen se Snape saliendo de la enfermería como si nada hubiese pasado, ignorando todas las miradas curiosas que le dirigiesen. "¿Sabéis cuando me darán el alta y podré irme?"

"Mañana, querida" contestó Madame Pomfrey, andando hacia Hermione para darle una poción.

Con un suspiró Hermione tragó esa cosa asquerosa y se recostó en la cama para descansar. Todo el mundo se fue de la enfermería. Una pregunta todavía rondando en la mente de Harry y Ron: ¿Por qué Snape?

**TBC...**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son todos propiedad de J.K. Rowling, al igual que el contenido de la historia que es propiedad de PiercingArrow.

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, me animan a traducir más rápido :) Si esto sigue así intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo en menos de una semana.**

* * *

Nagini's Bond

Capítulo 2

_No me recuerdas_

Hermione miró con ansiedad la mesa de los profesores, no estaba allí. Atacó su pastel de carne con ferocidad. Le gustaba estar de vuelta en Hogwarts con todos los de su curso de vuelta también. Bueno, casi todos, sin contar aquellos que habían muerto, aquellos que no habían tenido tanta suerte como la tuvo Snape. _¡Y además no recordaba ni una sola cosa!_ Hermione dejó el tenedor y se levantó para coger sus libros del dormitorio. ¿Qué era lo gracioso e irónico? Tenía pociones a primera hora... ¡con los Slytherins!.

Entró al aula con diez minutos de adelanto y le sonrió a Snape. Él le frunció el ceño. Nada nuevo. Se dejó caer en uno de los pupitres que se encontraban justo en frente de su profesor y sacó un pergamino en blanco dónde empezó a dibujar.

"¿Por qué se siente tan inclinada a venir corriendo a mi clase a una hora tan indecente?"

"No tenía hambre así que acabé de desayunar pronto, supongo que no me tomó tanto tiempo prepararme como pensé" respondió ella sonriéndole una vez más antes de volver a sus dibujos.

Después de largos y silenciosos minutos el resto de estudiantes irrumpieron en el aula, algunos riendo y cuchicheando acerca de chicos, otros jactándose de la nueva escoba que compraron en verano, y otros pocos avanzando lentamente intentando pasar desapercibidos.

Harry, Ron y Neville fueron a sentarse al lado de Hermione, lo que ella supuso que era para que los ayudase y no por otro motivo. Ellos odiaban sentarse al frente.

Hermione escuchó atentamente la pequeña charla de Snape y sonrío satisfecha cuando les dijo qué poción debían hacer. Era una tan simple. Una poción básica para mejorar la memoria. Se puso a trabajar nada más el nombre la poción escapó de los labios de su profesor y acabó cinco minutos antes que el resto de sus compañeros.

Obviamente frustrado con ella por su puntualidad ese día, Snape se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia su caldero. Bajó su mirada hacia la poción y conforme los vapores y humos que desprendía lo inundaban por completo, recordó...

_Nagini lo acorralaba lentamente, aguardando la orden de su maestro, mientras tanto el Lord Oscuro le estaba dando un sermón, de manera distante y fría, acerca de su comportamiento y su traición. Entonces, Severus escuchó una orden y nada más levantó la mirada Nagini estaba sobre él. El mordisco en su cuello quemaba, dios si quemaba, todo su cuerpo ardía. Cuando el fuego acabó escuchó unos pasos que venían y luego se iban. Momentos después escuchó a alguien corriendo pero no podía abrir los ojos. Escuchó como alguien lanzaba un hechizo de sanación tras otro, sintió como éstos golpeaban su cuerpo pero sin surtir efecto alguno. Escuchó una voz femenina rogando porque alguien la ayudase y diciendo que lo había intentado todo. De repente hubo una presión alrededor de sus caderas y sintió unas manos sobre su pecho. Un conjuro estaba siendo entonado. Cuando estaba cerca de su fin consiguió abrir los ojos y una luz brilló, detrás del flash pudo distinguir un rostro surcado por las lágrimas y con el pelo rizado, después... nada._

Snape se alejó del a poción y miró a Hermione. Así que había sido ella la que le había salvado, había realizado un tipo de magia que hasta los mejores magos tenían problemas a la hora de conjurarla. Le había salvado.

Hermione miró a Snape de vuelta, el shock en su cara no era evidente pero estaba allí. Hermione le dedicó una débil sonrisa y se sentó en su pupitre, colocando sus temblorosas manos sobre su regazo. Sintió una presencia a su lado y levantó la cabeza para después fijar la vista en los ojos de Snape, su rostro demasiado cerca del suyo. Era un tanto incómodo pero tampoco es que se fuera a quejar.

"Una poción bien hecha, Srta. Granger" le susurró para después dar media vuelta y alejarse de ella.

Hermione se le quedó mirando unos instantes mientras Harry y Ron la observaban a ella con la confusión pintada en sus ojos. Hermione se estremeció ante la mirada de su profesor y entonces se oyó una fuerte explosión proveniente de la poción de Neville.

**TBC...**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling, así como la trama que pertenece a PiercingArrow. Yo sólo me limito a tarducir la historia.

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos... así sí que dan ganas de escribir. Aquí va el siguiente capítulo. Pronto veremos más acción :P**

* * *

Nagini's bond

Capítulo 3

_Él Puede  
_

Durante el resto de la semana, Snape actuó como si Hermione no existiese. No apareció durante las comidas, temeroso de verla. Después de unos pocos días, ella también dejó de ir. Harry, Ron y Ginny intentaban hablar con ella, pero Hermione siempre encontraba maneras de contestarles con evasivas de modo que finalmente la dejaban en paz.

Era una fría noche y el cerebro de Hermione no podía estarse quieto ningún instante, no paraba de darle vueltas a las cosas, mezclando pensamientos acerca de Snape, las clases y la, ahora acabada, guerra. Decidió ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey para conseguir una poción para dormir sin soñar. De vuelta a la torre y saliendo de la enfermería se chocó con nada más y nada menos que el profesor Snape.

"¡Lo siento, profesor!" dijo la chica mientras recogía su bolsa y se levantaba del suelo.

"¡Mira por dónde vas, niña!" respondió él bruscamente.

"Oh, Severus, ¿necesitas algo?" preguntó Madame Pomfrey, apareciendo tras la puerta de la enfermería.

"No, tan sólo estaba haciendo mi ronda cuando la Srta. Granger se estrelló contra mí. Buenas noches, Poppy"

Dicho eso se marchó de allí, dejando a Hermione al borde de las lágrimas mientras lo observaba en silencio. Suspiró cuando Madame Pomfrey colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

"Deberías contarle lo que ocurrió, cariño"

"¡Lo sabe! ¡Y a pesar de ello, se comporta peor que nunca!" contestó con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas.

"Pienso que quizás esté en shock. Estoy segura de que no se cree que alguien quisiese salvarlo, siempre está negando el hecho de que la gente lo aprecia"

"Me parece bien, pero ¡está negando que le salvé la vida! En fin, si quiere negarlo, está bien, ¡puede hacer lo que quiera!"

Hermione salió de allí, un leve rastro de lágrimas adornaban sus mejillas.

8888888

Hermione se levantó y miró hacia el techo, pensando en Snape. Realmente, todo había comenzado cuando estaba en tercer año y él se había interpuesto entre Lupin y ellos mismos, protegiéndolos, cuando su antiguo profesor se había convertido en un hombre lobo. La mirada que les había dirigido a ella, a Ron y a Harry cuando se escapó, le demostró que sí que le importaba si ellos vivían o no. Fue entonces cuando le empezó a gustar.

Sus sentimientos se fueron fortaleciendo con el tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de su profesor. Ni un alma lo sabía, pues no se lo había dicho a nadie, y cuando se enteró de que Snape estaba en algún lugar dentro de la casa de los gritos se sintió asustada por él. Su cuerpo casi sin vida era más de lo que podía soportar, y sus hechizos sanadores no surtían efecto. Cuando estuvo a horcajadas sobre él para llevar a cabo el conjuro, un pensamiento fugaz le vino a la mente: Harry y los demás podían sospechar de sus verdaderos sentimientos, teniendo en cuenta la manera en la que reaccionó; no le importó. Al final resultó que nadie sospechaba nada.

Saltando de la cama se fijó en la hora que era y maldijo, ya llegaba cinco minutos tarde para pociones, eso no podía ser bueno. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, agarró sus cosas y se fue corriendo a clase. Irrumpió en el aula jadeando y maldijo a sus compañeros por haber dejado la mayoría de los sitios que estaban frente a ella vacíos.

"Srta. Granger, ¡explíquese!" espetó Snape.

En vez de la ya usual sonrisa, Hermione le fulminó con la mirada y replicó: "Me dormí, _señor_"

Se sentó con brusquedad en su pupitre y dejó caer sus libros con un golpe sordo.

"¡Su retraso y su sarcasmo no serán aceptados! ¡Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor!"

Hubo una protesta silenciosa por parte de los Gryffindors, pero nadie se quejó en voz alta. Hermione comenzó a hacer la poción que estaba escrita en la pizarra, planeando su venganza. Quería hacer explotar algo en la cara del grasoso-bueno-para-nada-ingrato-imbécil, una llamada de atención, por así decirlo. Quería enojarlo tanto como él lo estaba enojando a ella.

Con un sonido parecido al de un _clic_ y un fuerte estallido, la poción de Hermione explotó. Miró con confusión el liquido que se filtraba a través del caldero y luego se echó a reír. ¡Debió haberse distraído! Otro golpe fue escuchado y los alumnos miraron hacia arriba para ver la furiosa cara de Snape, observandola a ella y a la silla que estaba volcada hacia atrás.

"¡Todo el mundo fuera! ¡Srta. Granger, usted quédese!"

El resto de los estudiantes salieron del aula con rapidez, casi cayendo unos sobre otros, mientras tanto Hermione, cabizbaja, miraba a Snape con una maliciosa sonrisa que ni siquiera Malfoy habría podido hacerla tan bien.

"¡¿Cuál es el significado de todo esto?! Ha llegado tarde, su comportamiento ha sido de lo más descarado y ahora, va usted y hace explotar unos ingredientes de lo más valiosos"

"Lo siento, profesor, supongo que estaba distraída" contestó ella. No sonaba, para nada, afectada o arrepentida.

"Otros veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor, y para ayudarla a que aprenda la lección, durante seis semanas tendrá usted detención conmigo todas las noches durante la cena. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?"

"Perfectamente, señor"

"¡Fuera de aquí!"

Hermione salió del aula, la sonrisa todavía bailando en sus labios. Al menos le había dado a probar un poco de su propia medicina.

**TBC...**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling, así como la trama que pertenece a PiercingArrow. Yo sólo me limito a tarducir la historia.

**N/t: Aquí va el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos... se agradecen :) Es un capítulo cortito así que intentaré subir el siguiente en unos días.**

**Para todos aquellos que leáis mi fic: ¿Fue el destino?, deciros que siento mucho el retraso, pero llevo un trimestre bastante movido, y prácticamente tengo exámenes todas las semanas así que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. Os prometo que lo subiré en una semana como mucho, y que merecerá la pena.**

**Ahora sí, muchas gracias, y disfrutad del capítulo:  
**

* * *

Nagini's bond

Capítulo 4

_Se mi asistente_

Mientras todos lo demás iban a cenar, Hermione se dirigió a las mazmorras. Cuando llegó, golpeó la puerta y fue respondida con un: "Entre". Hizo lo que la voz le había ordenado y se dispuso a cumplir con su castigo. Primero tenía que limpiar todos los calderos, después ordenar los ingredientes, sin varita, y por último tendría que volver a hacer la poción que estropeó en la anterior clase sin ningún tipo de instrucciones que pudieran guiarla.

Las horas pasaban, Hermione limpiaba y organizaba. Snape entraba y salía de la habitación y Hermione, siempre permanecía atenta a sus movimientos. Realmente no le importaba hacer todo ese trabajo, era una forma de desahogarse y soltar su rabia, además así podía pasar más tiempo con Snape. Cuando estuvo lista para hacer la poción, su profesor se situó cerca de ella para observar cómo lo hacía.

Reunió todos los ingredientes necesarios y los preparó con correción, después hizo una pausa, pensando en cuales serían los siguientes pasos a seguir. Después de unos minutos Snape comenzó a sonreír burlonamente, ella no tenía idea alguna de cómo continuar. Sin embargo ella levantó un dedo, haciendo que la sonrisa de su profesor decayese un poco.

"No se ría aún, quizás quiera ver lo bien que lo hago antes de que venga a burlarse de mí"

Shockeado, la cara de Snape volvió a ser tan inexpresiva como una roca. Hermione realizó la poción perfectamente. Severus la probó y luego guardó el resto, no tenía sentido tirar una poción que estaba bien hecha y podía ser de utilidad.

"Misma hora, mañana por la noche"

"Sí, profesor"

Hermione se colocó su capa y se puso la mochila al hombro mientras él la miraba. "Buenas noches, señor" le dedicó una sonrisa y después se fue. Severus la vio irse, inconscientemente, recordando las piernas de su alumna.

8888888

La primera semana pasó de igual manera: limpiando, organizando y rehaciendo las pociones de clase para que luego él las guardase. El viernes, cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, Snape la detuvo.

"Srta. Granger"

"¿Si?"

"Cuando tenga usted tiempo libre, ¿le importaría asistirme haciendo pociones para Madame Promfey? Usted parece lo suficientemente capacitada"

"Me encantaría, señor. ¿Está usted disponible durante la última hora de clases?"

"Sí"

"Entonces nos vemos el lunes. Buenas noches, profesor" le dedicó otra sonrisa y se fue.

8888888

Durante la última hora de clase Hermione se dirigió a los calabozos, tratando de ignorar las miradas de la gente y las burlas de sus compañeros de Slytherin. De alguna manera se sentía especial, el hecho de que Snape le hubiera propuesto a ella que le asistiese era increíble; pero tal vez y sólo tal vez, podrían hablar de lo que ocurrió y volverse más cercanos. Cinco semanas era un periodo muy largo de tiempo para pasar cada noche con él. Tan sólo una semana serían un total de treinta y cinco horas. _Dime que eso no es tiempo suficiente como para conocer mejor a alguien. Una vez más, es Snape de quien hablamos._

Golpeó la puerta y entró cuando él se lo indicó. "¿Por dónde empezamos, profesor?"

"Durante la primera mitad de su tiempo aquí, se dedicará a ayudarme a hacer pociones para Madame Pomfrey, después de eso, continuará con sus castigos"

Parecía menos frío hacia ella, una bonificación, pero estaba igual de distante, una caída.

888888

La noche transcurrió lentamente y Hermione no podía apartar los ojos de encima de su profesor, durante el tiempo que él estaba en su misma habitación. Al terminarse el tiempo de castigo, Snape se despidió de ella con un amable: "Mañana", mientras que en el fondo se sentía inquieto por sus constantes miradas. ¿Había algo que se estuviese perdiendo?

**TBC**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling, así como la trama que pertenece a PiercingArrow. Yo sólo me limito a tarducir la historia.

**N/t: Aquí va el quinto capítulo y las cosas parece que avanzan, aunque sea un poco, ya veréis porqué ;P Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos... de verdad que son de agradecer. Siempre gusta que la gente reconozca el trabajo de los demás ^^ **

**Espero que os guste este capítulo y subiré el siguiente la semana que viene.  
**

* * *

Nagini's bond

Capítulo 5

_Necesito saber_

Fue el lunes de la semana pasada de Hermione con Snape cuando todo cambió para los dos. Para bien o para mal, eso tendréis que decidirlo por vostros mismos. Snape había estado pensando en Hermione, casi tanto como ella había estado pensando en él. Aunque sus pensamientos no iban en la línea del romance o el amor, éstos le seguían molestando.

Había estado pensando en el recuerdo que la poción había extraído de él. El rostro de Hermione sobre el suyo propìo, las lágrimas fluyendo por su cara, las manos de ella en presión constante sobre su pecho, sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Le molestaba, y cada vez que se daba cuenta que su mente volaba hacia la "Tierra de Hermione" se maldecía y comenzaba a trabajar en algo que le distrajese por completo.

Pero últimamente cuanto más pensaba en aquello, más se acordaba de lo que había pasado. Comenzó a sentir los sentimientos de Hermione, el pánico y lo mucho que quería que sobreviviese, casi tanto que dolía; podía sentir la ira de Potter hacia él y la confusión que sintió al ver lo que estaba haciendo Hermione.

Ahora, sólo quería saber lo que realmente sucedió, y si lo que recordaba era cierto, sobre todo la desesperación de Hermione. La detuvo antes de que ella saliese del aula y le dijo que tenía una tarea distinta para el siguiente día de castigo. Tenía que contarle lo que pasó.

888888

Durante todo el siguiente día, Hermione no pudo concentrarse. Contarle lo que pasó... sería difícil para ella sin tener que expresarle el amor que sentía por él. Sin embargo no necesitaba saberlo. Si lo hiciese la rechazaría y se comportaría incluso más frío y sarcástico de lo normal. Ella podría hacerlo sin mostrar expresión alguna, tan sólo tenía que ser tan distante como él. Porque podría, ¿no?

8888888

"Entre"

Hermione entró en el laboratorio de Snape manteniendo su rostro impasible. Se sentó en la silla que había frente a él y esperó a que dijera algo. Se sentaron allí por un momento, los ojos fijos, como si estuvieran midiéndose mutuamente.

"Empiece por el principio, Srta. Granger, e intente no dejarse nada"

"Sí, señor" se quitó la capa y la colocó en el respaldo de la silla. "Remus, Harry, Ron y yo estábamos de pie, a la espera de la información cuando Kingsley corrió hacia nosotros diciendo: 'Lo encontré' yo no sabía que estaba hablando de ti, pero seguí al resto. Mientras Kingsley estaba poniendo un encantamiento de parálisis, extra largo, al sauce boxeador le pregunté a Remus quién era la persona que habíamos encontrado. Cuando él me dijo que era usted corrí por delante de los demás e intenté revivirle, pero nada funcionaba. Cuando el resto llegó al interior de la casa les pedí ayuda, pero Harry le llamó a usted traidor. Entonces recordé un hechizo que era de sanación intensa y lo usé. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es el haberme despertado en la enfermería"

"Suplicó, Srta. Granger, usted les rogó que la ayudasen"

Hermione miró fijamente a Snape. "Usted estaba consciente"

"Muy bien, Srta. Granger. Ahora, ese hechizó que hizo, usted sabe que era la única persona dentro de la casa que pudo haberlo realizado, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno, nadie más sabía como hacerlo, así que supongo que sí"

"Me ha entendido mal" Snape se levantó y se acercó hacia los estantes repletos de libros donde agarró uno de color rojo oscuro para después hojear las páginas y colocarlo en el regazo de su alumna. "Lea este pasaje, puede que le resulte interesante"

Hermione miró hacia abajo y comenzó a leer lo que su profesor le había indicado.

El encantamiento Vigoratus Diligo es un hechizo de sanación intensa que se utiliza sin varita. Se utiliza sólo en la más extrema de las situaciones pues el Vigoratus drena la vida de aquel que lo realiza para reponer la de la víctima, las almas de las dos personas se conectan y un intenso vínculo se forma. Hay dos requisitos a la hora de lanzar el Vigoratus Diligo, el primero de ellos es el contacto directo entre ambas personas, y el segundo es que el invocador tenga fuertes sentimientos hacia aquel al que está ayudando, los lazos de familia y amor son los mejores. El hechizo es el siguiente:

_Ego mos vigoratus vos per diligo, quod tribuo vobis meus animus, meus vita mos veho vos onward quod servo vos ex is nex, per meus manuum, meus vox vocis, Ego recro vos, Ego mos vigoratus vos per diligo quod tribuo vobis meus animus. _**(1)**

Hermione miró a Snape, así que esto significa básicamente que sabía acerca de sus sentimientos. Genial. Se preguntó cuál era el significado del hechizo en latín, sabía cómo pronunciarlo, obviamente, o sino el hombre delante de ella no estaría vivo, pero ella nunca había aprendido a leerlo y menos entenderlo.

"Fuertes sentimientos. Dime, Srta. Granger, ¿siente usted algo muy fuerte por mí?"

"Y-yo sólo quería que usted viviese. Yo ya había visto suficiente muerte para entonces"

"_¡¿Suficiente muerte?!_ ¿Y lo que yo vi no es nada? Usted, Srta. Granger, es patética y débil" **(2)**

Ella ignoró el comentario sobre su debilidad, o falta de ella, y replicó "No, lo que usted ha visto es ridículo, lo que usted ha visto ningún hombre debería haber tenido que verlo. Lo que usted ha visto... yo no podría haber aguantado ser testigo de aquello, no mucha gente habría sido capaz. Lo que usted hizo, nadie más podría haberlo hecho, y eso le debería reportar muchísimo más respeto"

Al final de su pequeño discurso la frustración de Hermione para con la situación anterior de Snape salió a la luz. Snape la miraba con curioso interés. Así que ella piensa que merecía más respeto. Ja, bueno, pues se había equivocado, el no merecía nada más de lo que ya tenía, de hecho, ni siquiera merecía estar vivo. Nagini debería haberle matado. Pero esta imbécil entrometida tenía que salvarlo.

"¿Así que cree que merezco más respeto? Bien, le voy a decir, Srta. Granger, que ninguno de los que sirvieron al Lord Oscuro merece más de lo que tiene ahora mismo, algunos incluso menos" estaba pensando en sí mismo y en el bastardo de Lucius Malfoy, ese hombre podía, y de hecho había escapado sin ningún tipo de castigo.

"Si usted lo dice" masculló ella.

Snape sonrió. "Ahora, creo que es casi pasado el toque de queda. Es mejor que se de prisa. Mañana a la misma hora"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente se dispuso a salir, con un pie fuera de la puerta se volvió para mirar al maestro pociones y desearle las buenas noches. Snape podría haber jurado que había visto algo de afecto en sus ojos.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**N/a: El término en latín **_Vigoratus Deligo **es una abreviación para **__Vigoratus per Deligo_**, el hechizo se traduce a:**

___Te curaré por amor, y te daré mi alma, mi vida te llevará hacia delante y te salvará de la muerte, con mis manos, mi voz, yo te revivo, te curaré por amor, y te daré mi alma._

_**N/t: A la hora de traducir he tenido unos pequeños problemas, hay algunas cosas que no sabía muy bien cómo dejar:**_

_**(1): El hechizo está en latín. La autora lo tradujo al inglés, lo que no sé es si mi traducción al español se ajusta a lo que dice realmente en latín.**_

_**(2): En esta parte, Snape dice: **"You, Miss Granger, have no backbone"** y luego pondría: **`_She ignored the comment about her backbone, or lack of one´** No saía muy bien cómo traducir esto porque es una expresión que no tiene un significado claro en español (alguien que no tiene "backbone" es alguien débil, sin mucha confianza. Por lo menos eso es lo que ponía por internet y así es como lo entendí yo) y además si lo traduzco literal no tiene mucho sentido en la segunda frase. Así que he hecho lo que he podido. Espero que aún así se entienda.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ^^**


End file.
